The Diva's Daughters
by Yuki hayashi
Summary: The year is 2020. A set of twin high school teenage girl's live with average, yet separate from each other lives. Though things have not always been this bad. Something is creeping in to not only widen the gap but also cause problems for everyone else.


**Author's note:**

**Hibiki and Kanade. The official names. Honestly just TODAY (a few moments ago) I realized that it was the official names of these two either that or fanfiction was like: Oh these twins usually are called by these names. Add em to the blood plus category! Either way, in this fanfic their called Riko and Nagisa. [It's what I called them in Blood + Diva's Daughters written when I still thought fully their names were unofficial instead of the present where I'm just not sure] Those are the ONLY character's whose in that boat. Everyone else is the same. Now that we got that all cleared out of the way let's begin!**

* * *

><p>2020<p>

In the backseat of a black 2017 Honda, a girl named Riko sat. Right now, she is going to school with her twin sister Nagisa. Who is currently sitting in the passenger seat. Her long black hair, down and a bit over her shoulders as her blue eyes focuses on the scenery.

The one driving them to school is their uncle and guardian Kai. His eyes focused on the road as he silently drove so he could concentrate on getting Riko and Nagisa to school on time. Both were currently running late. Though, Kai's silence broke when they came to a red light. His fingers begins to drum rhythmical to the beat of a song that is playing on the radio. Though, there is a chance his rhythmic drumming fingers is a coincidence. Being so filled with eagerness of being on time. Riko opened up her black Burton Perry messenger bag which is in her lap. She then begins to go through the bag. Moving notebooks, binders and cases here and there. That is until she gets frustrated, then dumps out all her stuff out of the bag.

She swiftly looks through the pile before she finds what she is looking for, a small black framed mirror. Riko sighs, before putting all her stuff back in her bag.

She began to stare at her reflection in the mirror. First focusing on the maroon lipstick she quickly put on earlier, which sort of went with her pale complexion. Moving the mirror up to the purple eye shadow, she could see her dark red eyes and smiled a bit. Purple eye shadow, definitely a good choice. It goes well with my red vampire looking eyes. She thought. "Looking yourself in the mirror sister?" A familiar voice said with pity and mockery. Riko looked up from her mirror, extremely annoyed. She could see her sister Nagisa, with her head towards her.

"Bored again sister? Can't find any other way to entertain yourself? Funny how the thought of singing to yourself, never came across your mind." Riko shot back.

"Well sister-" Nagisa began with acid before getting interrupted by Kai who heard the whole conversation and decided to jump in before it got bad.

"Enough. Both of you, stop it." Kai said sternly. Nagisa went back to looking out the window while Riko went back to make sure she looked good using the mirror.

Raising, then tilting the mirror a bit, Riko could see her short dark brown with navy blue streaks hair. She also saw the button down blouse and red tie, that is part of her school uniform. Riko, now satisfied with her appearance put her mirror back in the bag. She scans the scenery out the window for a little while, immediately noticing that they were going to be at school really soon.

Picking up her messenger bag quickly, she then put it over her head and the strap across her chest. Getting ready for when the black Honda pulls up in front of the school. When she can finally get out of the backseat and be at school with her friends.

A man practically stomped down a white hallway. His anger clearly showing through his feet and tensed body. He wore an all black comfortable fitting military uniform with matching black boots, that were a bit dirty at the soles. On his face, it looked like his mouth was in a permanent looking frown. While his hazel colored eyes were calm, guarded and dared everything that crossed his path to see just what would happen if they get on his wrong side. Above these eyes laid messy, thick dirty blonde eyelashes, that came down and connected to anger lines on his face. Below the eyes is quite a large nose which looks as if it had been broken quite a few times.

His stomping ceased once he came to the door he was looking for. It was fully metal with large bars running across it, there were no doorknobs or door bars on it. The hazel colored eyes were now looking around the door. Until they rested upon the right side of the wall.

The man's hand balled up into fists before he stiffly punched the wall with a dull sounding thump. He left his fist against the wall until he felt the wall move, then he put his arm back to his side, his eyes following the movement of his arms. As if he had been caught doing something wrong, his eyes quickly back at the wall he had just punched. The wall wasn't there anymore instead, dark green pad which a lighter green outlined hand laid on top of. Right next and connected to this pad a set of number keys laid.

With fury still within him, when he typed in a password he almost broke the keys with his thick fair skinned fingers before slapping the pad with his hand. He waited now with obvious impatience that showed through his tapping feet for a second or so.

The door opened with a silent hiss. His body relaxing a bit, but still retaining the anger from before as he stomped through the threshold.

The man looked around the large room. In the middle laid a large table with many chairs many holding occupants near the front of the room where a screen was down. In front of the screen stood a red head woman, her hair up in a very neat bun leaving only a portion of hair left. She wore a tight fitting white blouse, black business skirt, black stockings and black pumps. Her mouth was open a bit from the surprise of having him suddenly bursting in the room he guessed. Though he didn't really care about how he ruined her presentation. Instead he cared about the person who had caused the anger within him. His eyes scanned the room until he found what he was looking for. A man in a dark blue suit with wavy dark brown hair. His eyeglasses kept the man from seeing his eyes but they were the least of his focus right now. He is.

The man stomped his way over to his target. Who, when he stood over him casting his shadow over his sitting body simply looked up. He then pushed his eyeglasses as a slight smirk came upon his face.

"My, my, my your causing a earthquake with your feet." He said coolly and a bit too happy.

He thinks this is a game doesn't he? The man yelled in his head. His fury filled eyes looked at the man for awhile in silence before he slammed his hand on the table in front of him. He almost smirk when he saw him jump a bit in his seat.

"Think life is a game do ya?" He began. "Think people are just your toys to fool about every now and then eh?" He grabbed the man by his jacket picking him up with ease. Everyone else in the room just stared not sure of what to do yet not wanting to think about trying. The angry man in front of them honestly made them afraid. The man shook him, feeling a small spark of happiness as he watched his head bobbed up and down in silence. His glasses almost falling off from being shaken "Well.." He started again. "Do ya?" He was expecting a simple yes or no answer or those two with a detail description. This did not happen. Instead the man's response was a small chuckle. This only made the man more angry. He shook him again, "What's so fuckin' funny?"

"You are." He chuckled again. "Look at yourself with a blown fuse. Who would've guessed a man like you did actually care for the men he ordered."

The man looked confused for a second, before his face went back to normal. So, he want's to play a game now? I'll play along. He thought.

"Man like me?" He asked.

"Yep. You know...someone who doesn't really care for everyone else. One who has dyed their hands with blood that wasn't their own. One who is completely...utterly selfish."

The man looked at him as if he had lost his sanity. "Your crazy. Your getting me confused with yourself. You dirty-"

"On the contrary." The man chimed in. "I believe your the one who is crazy. You know I'm right. You like to be alone in absolute darkness, being able to control everyone with a single move."

The man had enough of the man's words. He was just about to throw him on the ground when he had said. "You can do what you want with me. But let's not forget we have witnesses." He said. The man even though he didn't want to admit it knew he was right. This realization didn't make him put him down instead he held the man in the air still and walked to the one with glasses, office.

Once they were in his office. He slammed the man down on the floor. His glasses, falling off as he made the descent to kissing the ground. Before even waiting to see if glasses was going to get up or not the man began to speak. "Your a monster. Who has just created monster. Outta who knows what." He paused, as he watched glasses trying to get up again. A desire burned within him to stomp on his back with his boot, but he decided to push that desire away.

"Now I don't really give a damn about your monster making..." He trailed off, looking in the distance for awhile before speaking again. "But, you keep my men out of it!" He paused again. Glasses was on his feet now, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth that must have came from him accidentally biting his tongue when he slammed into the ground. "I swear," Pointing one of his thick fingers at him. "That if you do that again! I'm going to kill you! " He then stomped out of the room.

"Of course...your majesty." Glasses playfully bowed, even though the man had already left the room. Your men have already served their purpose. He thought while he played with a top on his desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

******A revision..remake? That I forgot to post a long time ago.[year or 2 ago..] Ah well. When I looked back at the document I decided to add more to this part of a story. Not chapters. Honestly I don't really know how to write a formal chapter. I decided to shove part 1 and part 2 together, unfortunately or fortunately I wrote a whole new part 2 just before posting this up here. Just cause I didn't like the way it was.******

**The story is different from the previous. [Now an M rating so I can go crazy later! Among other things] But the idea in general isn't. **Now, do I honestly think I ended this part well? Nope. I'm hoping I'm going to do better this time. And no I do not have a BETA reader. I gave up on trying a long time ago. [I'm going to do the same thing with my art. Improve at a slow pace until I'm the best I can be then improve some more] ********I do however have Google Chrome. Yes, I know Google Chrome doesn't do grammar checks but spell checks. So y'all just gonna have to bear with it for awhile until I can get Word working again. Along with the fact that the format of this whole thing is off again. [Stupid line breaks...can't fix them so they're not there anymore. Things were also taken out too. D:] I also do notice that our main character (Riko) doesn't get a lot of air time in this part. (Not very happy about it since in the older version of the story ********pt 1 was about her.)****

****I EDITED THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE LIKE 10 TIMES. [TOP ONE REALLY after the whole name thing. And the things after this sentence.] ****

****Have a feeling someone is going to get on my case about the whole name thing in their review and that will be what their review. In fact they probably didn't even read the story. Just saw the author's note and thought: Must say this!****

****'Their names are Hibiki and Kanade' Though it's to be expected. However that statement certainly doesn't mean I'm saying: Okay! Go ahead and have that be your review. I understand what it feels like to have a pair of character's having their name changed from their official. It's just not right is it? And it irritates you doesn't it?****

That's all I wanted to say. Hopefully I won't have an author's note this long or really just have one. Sleep sounds nice now...[especially since it's 4:08 AM and I've been up doing this]


End file.
